borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Whats keeping u on bl
I've been playing bl since the secound day it came out. i use to be addicted to it but there is nothing else to do. i got bored of it a week after knoxx came out. i eventaully made a modded character with 50000 backpack space and modded weps and levels but now there is really nothing to do. post your ideas of what keeps you on bl btw how do i sign stuff 01:57, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Well it's really fun, and I really dont know how to explain why I think it's fun, I just enjoy playing the game because of the storyline, the characters, the uniqueness of the game and basically, all I can say is Gearbox really did a really good job of combining shooting and looting. Oh yeah and also, you sign things by pressing the "Signature" button in the "Insert" tab of the tool bar. But if you're feeling manual, type in four "~" to sign after you write. Oh and the only thing that really makes this game boring IMO is using mods. Doesnt require planning or strategy let alone any skill whatsoever, which are some of the features of the game that I think is fun. Sufffix 20:46, May 28, 2010 (UTC) I originally bought the game wo knowing much about it because it looked kindof drawn, like a comic book. Plus I saw the spiderants. If there are giant bugs, I'm totally there. I don't typically like shooters, but when I learned that it had excellent RPG features I was hooked. Even after playing it into the ground, I still find it interesting. The dialog from the missions, especially DLC3, are frickin' hilarious. I still laugh out loud when those Shank echos play. The constant pop culture references are also a constant source of amusement. And if It gets boring because your weapons are too powerful, you can just challenge yourself with weapons outside your comfort zone. So, I suppose that it's the combination of the randomization and the customizability are what I believe ultimately keeps it fresh. I'm no gamer by any stretch of the imagination, so perhaps I'm not as jaded as some of the more hard core players out there. Either way, Borderlands is freakin' wicked. King of the Lillim 21:11, May 28, 2010 (UTC) right now, the Crow's Nest. it's a wonderful custom map for PC, tons of level 61 lance and various bandits. bosses left and right. i've been getting 2-3 pearls per solo run too, i just wonder what i'd get with 4 people... Texhn 09:22, May 29, 2010 (UTC) :Add me on gamespy, same name = Nagamarky 13:53, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Honestly, sheer boredom have kept me on this game. Now don't get me wrong, I love it, but there's really just nothing to do after you have all the pearls and have hit the level cap. The only reason I'm still on is because I convinced my friends to get it (because it's WAY funner with four people), and, honestly, I think that we've hit a drought in FPS video games (or really any shooter, since I honestly think that Red Dead is overrated, the reach beta's over, COD just has terrible balancing issues, and, honestly, borderlands and SSF4 are the only reasons that I have sold my console's at this point). Not meant to be a rant, just my take on the question. What keeps me on Borderlands is actually playing legit and putting myself against challenges. Nothing says fun then taking a scroll through Zombie Island with no shield, and playing with only certain weapons for certain characters; Soldier uses S n S, Vladof, and Atlas. I also keep searching for better guns, and already found a bunch that replaced my favorites. Another reason is because I never been able to find a legit Pearlescent except for my Fearsome Bessie that I found in some guy's room in the piles they overlooked. Yay for curiosity! I mean, I got them all, but I'm not sure all of them except Bessie is legit, so that keeps me going. Yoshi-TheOreo 12:25, May 30, 2010 In one sense, the ability to work with WillowTree keeps me on BL. I enjoy comparing what I find in the field with what I can create in WT, as it lets me explore the workings and systems of one of my favorite games through personal experimentation and exploration. I also enjoy creating highly unusual weapons in WT (within the bounds of reason, i.e. not excessively over powerful things) which the game might not spawn, as I feel that to a certain extent the game actually didn't offer the variety of fins I was expecting; I would have liked Carnage shotguns firing multiple rockets and not being the s@%# they are. Even as the modding debates continue to rage with ever-increasing intensity in light of the Scorpio/Stock weapons, no one will ever induce me to give up my custom "Angry Bitch" with the 20.4 rof. Skeve613 06:15, June 1, 2010 (UTC) I kindof left boerderlands for about a month, making reappearances now and then. Recently ive got attracted towards bordrlands again cause of ModNation Racers... i tryed to make a psycho mod..it turns out ive messed it a bit (wrong colors) I might get back to gather more datas. And im still waiting after DLC4/BL2Valtiell 02:43, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Had Borderlands since day one,after I finsh all the mission in the game I just waited for DLC(zombie island) after I beat zombie island I waited for Knoxx DLC.Now I just farm crawmax.But I did start a new game with a siren class.So yeah...--SPARTAN-124 20:44, June 3, 2010 (UTC)SPARTAN-124